Story Of My Life
by xRandomButtonsx
Summary: Haruhi is happily married to Kyouya. Tamaki decides to visit after not seeing her for 3 years. What is supposed to be a friendly chat leave Haruhi pregnant with Tamaki's child!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Haruhi Fujioka

I'm Haruhi Fujioka. This is the story of how I screwed up my life.

--

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I turned to my side and smiled, watching my husband, Kyouya, sleep peacefully.

I tried to get out of the bed as quietly as I could. I didn't want to awaken the Demon Lord. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Since Kyouya has to go to work almost as soon as he wakes up, I decided to make breakfast for him.

Several minutes later, a full course meal had been cooked. I sat down at the table, thinking I may have made too much food. I picked up a bowl and started nibbling on the rice inside.

Then, I heard our bedroom door open. Kyouya made his way down the stairs while adjusting his glasses. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed there was food on the table.

"Oh good morning Haruhi." He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. He sat down and picked up a piece of bread. We ate in silence, as usual. I didn't even noticed when Kyouya got up.

"I'll be home around 8 tonight Haruhi."

"Ok. Have a nice day at work." I walked over to him and watched him walk out of the house. I stood there until he was gone.

I turned around, thinking of what I needed to do today. I heard light moans and groans coming from upstairs.

I gasp and ran up the stairs, cursing myself because I forgot about one of the most important things in my life.

I open the bedroom adjacent to mine and threw the door open widely.

"Miki? Are you okay sweetie" I ran over to the side of the side and sat beside my 3 year old daughter.

"Mommy I'm not feeling well today." I could tell. She looked very pale and weak. Her silky black hair was splayed all over her pillow. Her dark brown eyes were puffy and red.

"Miki this is why I tell you not to play in the rain" I scolded her.

"Sorry mommy." She coughed violently, which made me feel bad for her.

"It's okay Miki. Just rest here in bed. I'll be back to check on you later." I walked out of the room, smiling as I closed the door.

Just as I made my way down the stairs, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door, just in case it was anyone important.

When I saw who was on the other side of the door, my heart almost stopped. At my doorstep was Tamaki Suou. The man I haven't seen since my wedding, 3 years ago.

We both just stood there, taking in each other's changed appearance. He didn't look that different. He was still a little taller than me. That was pretty much it.

The changed one was me. I grew out my hair a little past my shoulder. I wasn't wearing any boyish clothing. I was wearing a light pink sundress that Kyouya bought me a few days ago. Tamaki was probably surprised that I looked more womanly than I did before.

"H-Haruhi…" Tamaki embraced me tightly. I hugged him back. We just stood at the door, hugging each other like we haven't seen each other in forever. I finally broke the everlasting hug.

"Come in, I'll make us some tea." I walked into the kitchen, slightly happier than I was just a few minutes ago. I came back with 2 cups of tea. I set them on the table and sat down next to Tamaki.

"So Haruhi, how have you been these days? Are you happy with Kyouya? How's Miki?" Tamaki finally choked out after a few minutes of silence.

"Um I'm fine. I've been working a lot but today I have a day off. Me and Kyouya's relationship is fine. We rarely fight. Miki's fine. Actually Miki is upstairs resting. She recently caught a cold. So how are you?"

"Well I'm fine. I still haven't won over my grandmother but I think I'm getting to her" He said with a crooked smile, "Right now, I'm just helping my dad, not doing anything really serious."

"Well that's good." I said while smiling warmly. I was happy that he was doing something that could help the company even though his grandmother still doesn't accept him.

Tamaki stared at me for a while. I didn't even notice him inching towards me. Without warning, he pressed his lips against mine.

I was shocked. But I didn't really show it. Tamaki ended the kiss quickly.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to kiss you! It just sort of happened! I know your happy with Kyouya and you even had a kid with him and…" I stopped his useless ranting by covering his mouth.

"I've been wanting you to do that ever since you walked in the door." I kiss him and he kissed back. He inserted his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hand through his silky blonde hair. He slowly moved his hand under my dress.

We stopped kissing at that moment. Tamaki looked hurt because I had broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I don't know what I was…" I covered his mouth again. I turned my head towards the stairs to make sure that Miki wasn't watching us from the stairs.

"No it's okay. I just wanted to make sure Miki wasn't watching us from the steps." We started to kiss again. I started to unbutton Tamaki's shirt and he started to pull off my dress.

--

I woke up a few hours later. Tamaki was holding me around my waist. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision.

I gasped as I looked down at myself. I was naked and so was Tamaki. I started to cry. I can't believe I just had sex with someone other than Kyouya.

Tamaki woke up. He looked at both of us and gasped. I guess he didn't really know what he was doing either.

"…I think I should leave…" We both put back on her clothes, trying not to make eye contact with each other.

We both walked to the door. I had stopped cry. Maybe I wouldn't get pregnant. Then Kyouya would never find out about this. My mistake wouldn't affect our relationship and ruin Miki's life.

Tamaki opened the front door. He turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Haruhi…" He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away. He left, looking hurt.

As soon as he was gone, I collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing, instantly regretting what I did.

--

YAY! My first Ouran story! Tell me what you think. I tried to be detailed and I tried to make it longer than my other stories. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the door after letting all the tears out. I slouched while walking to check on Miki.

On my way up the stairs, I checked my appearance in the mirror. My hair was frizzy, my dress was on backwards and it was wrinkly.

I sighed and opened Miki's bedroom door. I watched her innocent sleeping form for a few minutes.

I went to go sit down next to her. I played with her beautiful hair she inherited from her father. I sighed, still regretting what I did. Hopefully, everyone's life will go on the way they were before.

I decided to finally wake Miki up.

"Miki. You've been sleeping for half the day," I said while shaking her awake, "time to get up." Miki's eyes shot open. She rubbed her eyes and stared at me.

"Mommy you look like a mess. What were you doing when I was sleeping?" My eyes suddenly filled up with tears. I looked at the curious young girl and fought back my tears.

"I was cleaning," I lied through my teeth.

--

I lay on the couch, not moving or doing anything. All I did was watch Miki play on the floor with her dolls. Normally I would join her, but today a normal day. I just wanted to forget all about this mess. I can't blame it all on Tamaki, I was to blame too. Thinking this, I drifted off to sleep.

I felt warm big hands shaking me awake. I also felt tiny delicate hands pushing my butt. I woke up to Kyouya and Miki's faces. I guess I had slept too long and they started to worry.

"Oh did I worry you guys?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Yes you did," Kyouya stated, "you were just laying there without moving. We're glad to know you're alright."

"Okay well I'm going to start dinner now," I pushed myself off the couch and padded over to the kitchen. I grabbed some random items out of the fridge and started chopping some onions.

I guess I was so distracted, I didn't even notice when Kyouya came behind me and whispered in my ear.

"So did you miss me?" He asked hotly. I jumped and I accidentally cut my finger. I winced at the pain and watched the blood ooze out of my finger. Kyouya grabbed my hand and licked up the blood like a hungry vampire.

"Damn it Haruhi! You're going to let this thing get infected. Hold on I'll be back. Let me get some bandages." He ran off, leaving me to stand there by myself. I turned back to the dinner.

I found myself having to fight back tears once again. Would Kyouya still care about me like this if he knew what I did this afternoon? Would he even want to look at me? Or would he even be able to forgive me?

Kyouya came back downstairs as soon as I finished the dinner, which was some Western soup. I took the bandage from Kyouya and called Miki back downstairs. We all ate our dinner in silence. Miki did start some conversation, but it didn't last that long.

When we were done, we all headed upstairs. I went to get Miki ready for bed and Kyouya went to work on something for work. After I got Miki ready, I trudged back into me and Kyouya's room.

I hopped onto the bed and turned my back to Kyouya. Of course he has to stop what he's doing, wrap his arm around me, and kiss me neck. I tried to pull away, but he kept pulling me back. Kyouya turned me towards him and pressed his lips against mine. I quickly pulled away. Kyouya looked at me.

"Is anything wrong?" He questioned. I shook my head as fast as I could.

"No I just have a bad headache and want to sleep," I replied while turning around. "Good night!" I threw myself under the covers. Kyouya still stared at me. Then he gathered up his things.

He left the room, leaving me to sleep without any noise. Once he was all the way down the stairs. I began to cry once again, feeling ashamed of myself. I didn't even want to know what was going to end up happing next.

--

I finally finished this! Yay! Sorry if it's not as good as the first one. And I know Haruhi cries too much, but put yourselves in her position. You would be very emotional too. By the way, there will be some abuse and cursing in the next chapter. That chapter will be emotional for everyone in the story so far. Thanks for reading this! Please review!


End file.
